There is a requirement to isolate DNA rapidly and conveniently from a variety of cellular sources, including blood. The availability of DNA has greatly facilitated the analysis and characterization of the genome in many organisms through the application of sequencing and hybridization techniques. Conventional approaches to DNA isolation and purification are based on multi-step procedures involving phenol/chloroform (See, e.g., Sambrook, J. et al, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, 2nd Edition, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, 1989). These processes are inherently laborious, may result in damaged DNA samples and are generally not amenable to automation. A number of non-toxic extraction procedures have been reported (See, e.g., Nucleic Acids Research, 15, 859, 1987; Analytical Biochemistry, 120, 282 288 1982), but require either extensive dialysis or use of filters. Other extraction methods include the use of chaotropic agents (See, e.g., BioTechniques, 22, 550 553, 1997) or are applicable only to specific cell types and involve lysis, dilution and addition to a PCR tube (See, e.g., BioTechniques, 11, 30 31, 1991).